


界线

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 普通人AU。两个人是同父异母的兄弟设定。V是Vergil与前妻的孩子，小时候原本是跟妈妈一起住的，但是因为妈妈绝症去世，所以被Vergil接回Sparda家住。Nero是Vergil一次意外得到的孩子，一直在Sparda家长大。Vergil和Dante双生子设定不变。想写一个因为彼此间血缘关系而不敢面对自己的感情，一度选择逃避，最终还是在一起了的故事。虽然被说这个脑洞“不是双胞胎感觉骨科程度不够”，但还是很想写这样小时候生活在不同环境下的故事啦，而且我只想他们快速奔向HE，前面的苦逼事儿少写点吧。





	界线

V从传送带上拎起自己的行李箱，近乡情怯的情绪已经困扰他整个飞行的时间了。但是预约的出租车已经到了，司机一连发了四条信息告诉他自己在出口处等他，他从小的家教让他做不出退掉约车马上买机票飞走的事情来。深深地叹了口气，V认命地拉着行李箱随着人流走向出口。

“尾号C4R……”就在他右前方。V快步走过去敲敲车窗。

司机戴着棒球帽看不大清脸，不过看得出来年纪不大。他坐在驾驶座上没动，示意V将行李箱放到后箱里。

现在RedGrave的出租车司机都这么酷吗？V撇撇嘴，把自己不大的行李箱放好，拉开后座门，却看到座椅上堆满了乱七八糟的东西。他心里略有些冒火，转而坐上了副驾驶座。拴好安全带，随着安全锁咔哒一声，司机却并没有发动汽车，V警惕起来。他转头看向驾驶座，那司机正看着他呢。

毛扎扎的银色发梢从棒球帽下面探出来，蓝色的眼睛晶晶亮，这不是Nero吗？那个，让他逃离此地的原因。

“Nero！怎么是你？你为什么在这儿？”

“啊哈，我亲爱的哥哥。”摘掉棒球帽顶着一头乱发的Nero摇着食指，表情蔫儿坏。“不声不响地自己一个跑了，现在又不声不响地自己一个人溜回来。就这么喜欢吓唬我吗？”

V瞪着眼睛看他，“现在是你在吓唬我。”真是多亏了主驾和副驾之间加装了金属栏杆，不然……不然怎么样？V答不上来。“你到底是怎么知道我回来的？”

Nero调整了一下后视镜，终于发动了汽车。“我朋友在这个约车平台上班，你的账户是我的‘重点关注’对象。”

“Nero，你这是——”

“侵犯隐私，我知道我这样不对。”Nero打断V的话。“可是四年前你突然就这么自己一个人走了，跑得那么远，连圣诞节都不回来，也不让我们去看你。你知道我有多担心你吗？”

V咬咬嘴唇，“我很抱歉。但是我这么做有我自己的理由。”

“而且这个理由还不能说。”Nero死死地盯着前面的路，“为什么你总是这样？从小就这样。你就有那么多事得自己一个人闷在心里，不能让我知道吗？你就那么……”他用力地呼了一口气。“抱歉。你才刚回来我就对你发脾气。”他侧过头笑了笑。

V看他笑得勉强，心里头只觉得自己是个罪该万死的混蛋。“Nero，我……”

“到了。”Nero停下车，打开车门，转到车尾帮他把行李箱搬出来。“你先进去吧，老爸和Dante都在等你。我得先去还车。”他敲了敲烈日下滚烫的车顶，然后飞快地钻进车里开车走了。

V拖着行李箱站在路边上，看着远去的车尾心里又酸又苦。他默默转身，摁响了门铃——当年他仓皇逃离的时候是多么狼狈啊，连钥匙都落下了。

开门的是Dante，他似乎一点也不意外站在门外的人是V。“欢迎回来，孩子。”他给了V一个大大的拥抱，然后高高兴兴地帮他拉着行李，揽着他的肩将他带进屋里。“Vergil在书房里，你直接去见他吧。虽然他不说，但是我知道他也是很想你的。”

V点点头。“谢谢你，Dante。”

Dante大笑，“谢谢你还记得我不喜欢你们叫我叔叔。箱子我先帮你放到Nero房里去。你那间屋子的钥匙一直在他手里，我们谁也进不去，等他回来你再找他要吧。”

家里似乎什么都没变。又似乎哪儿都不一样了。墙上挂着他们不同年岁里留下的照片，彼时他与Nero还亲密无间，在镜头前一对感情好得过分的兄弟。

他慢慢地走上三楼，书房的门开着一道3英寸宽的缝。这是Vergil的习惯，这道门缝表示他没有在处理公司的事情，可以进去打扰他。V还是轻轻敲了敲门，“父亲？我是V。”

“进来吧。”

他这才打开门走了进去。

Vergil坐在小沙发上，膝头放着一本诗集。他不会像Dante一样给V一个拥抱什么的，但是他站起来少有地揉了揉V的头。“回来就好。”他蓝色的眼睛温和地看着V，仿佛自己的孩子只不过是出去进行了一次长途旅行，现在玩够了回家来了。

V笑了笑，心里却难过起来。他伸手抓住Vergil的衣摆，低头抵在父亲的肩上闭紧眼睛。他感觉到Vergil的手轻轻落在自己的头顶。“对不起。我很抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉。在我看来，你并没有做错什么。”

“嗯。谢谢。”他闷声闷气地说，在父亲清冷的气息里得到了些微的平静。

“老爸！Dante说V在你这里！”Nero推开门进来，“嘿，你们怎么了？”

V从父亲的肩头离开，对着自己的兄弟露出微笑。“Nero，要记得敲门。”

“噢，得了吧。现在的要紧事是给情绪低落的人一个抱抱。”银发的青年手臂一张，将自己的父亲和哥哥一起拥抱住，额头靠在哥哥头上，浑身都散发着夏日滚烫的温度。“我还没说呢，欢迎回来，V。”

V一动也不敢动。他强迫自己说了一声谢谢，任由Nero将酷暑的气息带给自己。他浑身上下的皮肤都不由自主地泛起鸡皮疙瘩，Nero的体温隔着夏衣薄薄的布料几乎要烫伤他。

晚饭桌上，Dante提起V房间的事情。Nero看上去有些不自在，他凶巴巴实则是在掩盖自己的尴尬，“我，我还没收拾好呢，里头全都是灰。等我收拾好！”

所以，分别整整四年的兄弟俩重逢的第一个晚上就要同床共枕。V几乎要绝望地试图分得他父亲Vergil的半张床，或者赖在书房里不走了。但是，无论怎么磨蹭，他最终还是被Dante赶进了Nero的房间。

Nero一直有非常健康的作息，V洗过澡进屋来的时候他已经在床上睡着了。空调将室温控制在舒适的程度，银发的青年侧躺着，为自己的兄弟留下了足有三分之二的床位。

V光着脚轻轻地走过去，在Nero那侧的床前坐下来。只有当对方沉睡的时候，他才敢这么肆无忌惮地看着，不再惧怕自己的眼神和表情将自己出卖。

无数人说过，V是一个过于擅长掩藏自己情绪的人，他绿色的眼睛里永远找不到他的真心。其实他的真心就在这里啊，安详地睡在他的面前，还带着丝丝稚气的五官比四年前更加完美。他安静地看着Nero，连偷偷的伸手去碰触都不敢，连心酸到想要流泪都得极轻地吐气，生怕惊扰了深夜的梦，打破勉强维持的平静。

他是一个犯了错的傻子，爱上了自己同父异母的弟弟。曾经试着逃得远远的，以为距离和时间能冲刷掉自己内心罪恶的情感。可是四年过去，他不过是徒劳地转了个圈，依然回到了原地。他还是那么爱他，他还是那么痛苦，他还是那个傻子，背负着罪恶。

“晚安，Nero。”V轻轻地说，留在指腹的亲吻只在皮肤能感受到体温的距离里停留了一瞬便离开了。他轻巧地爬上另一边床，背对着Nero躺下了。


End file.
